Tears in Heaven
by DirtyMagik
Summary: *Dedicated to Difinity* Yami's been gone since Yugi told him he loved him, the days only tick by as his friends watch him break down, will Yami come back? Told in Yugi's POV, YAOI! Y/Y


Hi again ^_^ This is another one of those ficcys I came up with -_-() I know I'm soooo slow on getting everything else up. XD I'm just too darn lazy, but I had this good idea today, so hey.  
  
A story in Yugi's point of view.  
  
This is for Difinity, ^_^ for being a great friend and an all around awesome person.  
  
~Tears in Heaven~  
  
Note: I named it after a weird, melancholy type chanting song I found on Kazaa, XD  
  
By CrimsonRain  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I stare at the bite marks on my pencil absentmindedly. School is about the worst thing to happen to me since being born. I've gotten yelled at twice for not paying attention. Can't the stupid teachers see I have other, more important things on my mind?  
  
A long sigh escapes my lips as I stare out the window at the ominous black clouds. I get that funny feeling inside when I sense that the waters of the sky will soon drench us. The teacher is lecturing about samurai's again, and the importance of suicide in their lives. The boys are on the edge of their seats, smiling, and taking in every drop of the gory pleasure.  
  
The girls on the other hand, writhe in their seats and cover their ears. They comfort each other, and pat one another's hands, assuring that the gruesome tails of disembodiment will end shortly.  
  
My eyes follow a lone bird making its way across the horizon. The wind blows its feathers in a hundred different directions; it looks confused and frustrated. Empathy fills me; I think I am that bird.  
  
I hear a bell, it seems so far away, like I am in another world; it's ironic because the school bell is right above my head, it's been that way the whole year. I'm usually the one jumping out of my seat in shock when the thing goes off.  
  
Sensei is waving papers and stuffing them into people's hands. "Test next time! Be prepared!"  
  
I brush past him as he quickly stuffs one of the papers into my hands, I couldn't care less right now. Samurais and killing, how exciting.  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi wave to me as I exit the school, they both wear worried expressions, but I force a smile and shake it off as I wave back. They look at each other as I walk away; even though they are behind me, I can sense them shaking their heads and I can hear their hushed whispers, even if I can't make out what they're saying.  
  
They must have noticed, noticed that my dark has been gone the past week, noticed how the rope of my strength has gotten thinner and thinner each day. It's not my fault he's not here anymore, he'll come back, if he really . . .  
  
Tears start to form in my eyes as I run from the schoolyard. I don't want any of them to see, I'm strong enough to be without him, I don't need him that badly, but the painful memories keep pushing themselves back into my head.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"Yami, I need to tell you something . ." I say quietly as I walk into the living room. He's sitting on the couch, reading a book about dueling.  
  
He smiles that beautiful smile of his and pats the spot on the couch besides him. "Yes aibou?"  
  
I walk towards him, shaking and gently sit on the couch. I slowly let out a breath and he looks at me funny.  
  
"Doshde?"  
  
I stare up at his deep, crimson eyes. They're soft and kind. "Yami . . I . ."  
  
He looks confused now, and even a bit scared, and he doesn't say anything.  
  
"Yami, I think I'm falling in love with you"  
  
I didn't wait for his response, even though I know I should have. I took off, out of the game shop and down the street. I didn't look back, I wonder if he came to the door and tried to call me back.  
  
When I returned, hours later, it was dark and the roads were empty. I'd entered the shop quietly and slid into my room, taking a glance at Yami's closed door before entering. I quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning when I woke up, Jii-chan was at the counter waiting for me.  
  
"Yugi, what'd you do to Yami?"  
  
I looked at him wide-eyed. "Nani?"  
  
"He packed some of his things in a suitcase and just left. He didn't say anything, he just left!"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
It wasn't my fault he'd gone. Maybe he really didn't love me, and went off to be somewhere where he could find TRUE love. I thought he'd been giving hints, maybe I took them wrong.  
  
A deafening crack from above carries me back to the real world. I look up and catch the first pellets of the rain. They fall lightly onto my face and stick to my eyelashes.  
  
Reminds me of a long forgotten song, a song somebody used to sing to me.  
  
~Don't cry my angel, don't cry tonight, Don't drench my soul with tears, Don't flood the world with pain. Don't make it so that there are tears in heaven.~  
  
~Tears in heaven come from your pain, Tears in heaven don't belong there~  
  
~Dry those tears cause now I am here, Dry those tears cause now I'm yours~  
  
~Sit back and smile, Sit back and sing, let me tell you a story, of the Tears in heaven, do you see now?~  
  
I open my eyes. The tune is so familiar, but the voice so distant. I realize I'm still standing in the rain, and the game shop isn't too far away. I pick up the pace.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly I open the door to the shop. It smells damp and uninhabited. Jii- chan left for a convention shortly after Yami left.  
  
I remember how normally when he was gone, we'd play video games until midnight, and Yami would cook for us. Those were usually my favorite times, but ever since Yami left, I've been clinging to jii-chan, I can't stand the fact that he left me alone.  
  
I stand impatiently waiting for the food to heat up, and drum my nails against the tiles on the counter. I watch the rain steadily fall on the lush landscape outside. It's dim in here, but I don't want to turn on the lights, the fluorescent ones in the kitchen give me a headache.  
  
The phone rings, I stare at it for a few moments, deciding whether or not I want to answer it. I decide not to, and wait for the machine, I hear my happy voice start to roll, what a pathetic person I was. The beep follows, and Anzu's voice starts where mine left off.  
  
"Yugi . . pick up . . I know you're there, don't run away like this! Yugi, Yugi, Yugi"  
  
She sighs in defeat one more time and the click follows. I stare at the phone with empty eyes.  
  
"Yami, do I really need you?"  
  
Slowly, I walk to the living room, I look around, the world is a moving blur. I can't stand anymore. I collapse onto the couch and stare up at the ceiling. It's so blank, so strange. Closing my eyes, I hear the rain land gently on the glass, creating music, I hear the song again.  
  
~Dry those tears cause now I'm here, Dry those tears cause now I'm yours~  
  
I sit up, wide-eyed. Someone's singing!  
  
I rush to the door and look through the glass. A lone figure makes itself through the rain, and he's singing!  
  
I squint, I see the hair that's impossible to miss, hair that's so like mine. Now the eyes, those strong, gorgeous eyes. With shaking hands, I reach for the knob and fling the door open.  
  
There he stands, looking at me, and smiling. "Yugi, I'm sorry for putting you through hell these last few weeks . . ."  
  
I don't let him finish, and I gently press my lips against his. He isn't startled, he only returns the kiss.  
  
When we stop, he looks at me, and smiles again, and continues. "I'm sorry for running away like that, I didn't know what else to do, I needed to find myself"  
  
I only smile and wipe a soggy bang out of his face.  
  
"I confronted those feelings I had for you, and realized that they were real, please forgive me for whatever I've done to you . . I'll understand if you never want to see me again."  
  
"Yami, I'll never stop loving you no matter what," I respond silently, as tears begin to roll down my cheeks.  
  
I take his hand in mine. "You sang me that song didn't you?"  
  
He smiles. "I sang it to you the night before I left, that's why you didn't remember it"  
  
We walk into the house and light a fire. After he changes, I sit on the couch in his warm embrace. The rainy day wasn't so bad after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * OMG. Please dun kill me everyone!! ::cringes:: was that bad?? ~gets bombarded w/potatoes and ice cream cones~  
  
Well.. I just thought I'd write something different and "happy" instead of like HTGD -_-() send me your tissue bills. Did you like the song?? ^_^ I made it up, cuz there are no official lyrics to "Tears in Heaven"  
  
Weird huh? Alrighy . . .  
  
::sniff:: If you want.. click the perty, purple button, a.k.a. Review  
  
~onegai~  
  
-Rain 


End file.
